Only of You
by TehSpookyWaffle
Summary: OneShot: As his companions sleep, Inuyasha reflects on the girl that he'd do anything to be with. Kagome. When she wakes up after feeling him watching her, how will Inuyasha explain himself? InuKag


A/N: Well, I've been hibernating again…Too bad. I'm too busy with school and work, so I have to limit my authorness for a smidge. Sorry. I've been working on three separate oneshots for over 4 months, and haven't gotten around to finishing them…But here's one I HAVE completed! Enjoy!

In all honesty, the plotline for this is pretty random and I was just trying to follow the lyrics. Don't blame me for sappy lameness. WARNING: Inuyasha is OOC, I am aware of this, but sorry. Fit the lyrics.

I don't own Inuyasha, nor the lyrics to Only of You.

**-x-x-x-Only of You-x-x-x-**

Sleep came quickly for the exhausted shard hunting group as they lay beneath the starry sky, comfortably strewn out along the ground on their blankets. There was no movement in the campsite, spare the occasional rise and fall of the slumbering humans' chests as they breathed. Shippo, the tiny fox kit, was snuggled comfortably on Kirara for the night, as Kagome had caught a bit of a cold on their journey and didn't want to risk infecting the small child. Feeling strangely brave, Sango had decided to lay her bedding closer to the lecherous monk than normal and currently lay nestled in his arms, deep in slumber. Perfectly content with the woman in his arms, Miroku slept blissfully, his right hand occasionally twitching as the unbreakable habit of groping plagued him even in his sleep.

One member of the group did not sleep. It just wasn't in him tonight. Inuyasha had stretched out on a thick branch in a tree overlooking their campsite. His golden eyes would occasionally sweep over the people he had come to accept as a dysfunctional family of sorts, but his glowing amber orbs always strayed back to one particular human.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly to himself, loving the mere way her name felt being passed through his lips. He stared down at her longingly, watching over her peaceful slumber.

Sighing, the half demon turned away and looked up into the thick canopy of leaves above his head. _'Damn monk…'_ he thought bitterly. _'How is it so easy for him to say how he feels?'_

_I wish I could tell you,_

_But the words would come out wrong._

_Oh if you only knew,_

_The way I felt for so long…_

Inuyasha glared enviously at the sleeping couple. _'Everything comes so easily and naturally for them…I have to fight tooth and nail just to keep Kagome from leaving me_.'

Inuyasha muttered to himself as he reflected on all of the ways the wench had been trying to escape through the well recently. She was getting desperate for a trip home, but with the end of Naraku seemingly so close, the overprotective hanyou wouldn't allow it.

'_That's not the whole reason…'_ Inuyasha groaned and leaned back. Reality. He hated it. But the truth was, the end WAS near, and Kagome would probably have to return to her era once the jewel was completed. What would Inuyasha do then, if she went through the enchanted well, never to return? It had never concerned him before, the fact that Kagome may one day leave him. He had fallen so hard, so fast, that fact they were from two separate worlds never seemed to hit him full force.

_I know that we're worlds apart,_

_But I just don't seem to care._

_These feelings in my heart,_

_Only with you I wanna share…_

He reminisced briefly of their first meeting…He had indeed mistaken her for Kikyo, but almost immediately recognized the girl was NOT his dead companion. Her eyes were too blue…After that first meeting, now matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha couldn't get those brilliant cobalt eyes out of his head.

_The first time I caught a glimpse of you,_

_Then all my thoughts, were only of you…_

Shaking his head rapidly, Inuyasha tried to send his thoughts down a different path. _'Let's see…Shards, demons, Kouga, Kouga kidnapping Kagome, me kicking scrawny wolf ass, Kagome sitting me, Kagome, Kagome, Ka-oh shit…' _

Obviously, he couldn't get the girl out of his mind so easily. Exhaling loudly in defeat, Inuyasha resigned himself and leapt down soundlessly to land beside Kagome, the miko from the future and love of his life. Kneeling, Inuyasha hovered slightly above the young woman and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Kagome mumbled incoherently in her sleep and shifted slightly, curling up into herself. For the first time in quite awhile, Inuyasha began to let his guard down and smiled. She was cute, that was undeniable.

With a heavy sigh, the half demon sat cross-legged beside her head and became lost in his thoughts. _'Sure, I love Kagome…I can admit that now…to myself…But, how does she feel about me?' _Glancing down at her peaceful face, Inuyasha found himself smiling again. Tentatively, he raised one of his large, calloused hands to her face and began tracing the contours of her cheekbone with his claw.

'_I know you don't feel the way I do Kagome…But with time…?'_ Cupping her cheek with his hand, Inuyasha rubbed slow, gentle circles with his thumb and leaned in closer to her. He already knew the answer to that. Kagome wouldn't love him. Kikyo had shown him that it was impossible for a human to love a half-breed. But a hanyou could always hope.

_I hope that when time goes by,_

_You will think the same about me._

_Many nights awake I lie,_

_I only wish that you could see…_

Kagome groaned and clenched her eyes together. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was red, a sea of red. She opened her eyes wider and saw that the waves of her ruby ocean were actually folds of fabric. With a tender smile, only one word came to mind.

"Inuyasha." The raven-haired priestess murmured lowly, not willing to awaken the others.

Eyes widening in shock, Inuyasha glanced down and noticed that Kagome was indeed awake. Sporting a heavy blush, Inuyasha removed his hand from her cheek. He felt like an idiot for not noticing her stirring…

Kagome leaned back on her elbows to support her as she lifted herself to face Inuyasha. She knew he had been cupping her face mere seconds ago, but after noticing the violent blush claiming his entire face she decided not to call him on it to spare the boy further embarrassment.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kagome offered, giving him an excuse as it seemed Inuyasha was too mortified to come up with one.

Willing his blush away, Inuyasha swallowed thickly before he replied. "Uh…Yeah. I don't need as much sleep as you humans!" He said lamely, turning his back on her as a defense mechanism.

With a soft giggle, Kagome scooted closer to him and wrapped her small arms around his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, because humans are so inadequate…I know." Still chuckling, Kagome rested her cheek against his back, letting her eyes drift shut.

Inuyasha closed his eyes too, and relished in the feel of her against him. He reached up and took one of her hands in his, merely enjoying her company. After several comfortable minutes of silence, Inuyasha broke the peace.

"Kagome…?" he asked tentatively.

She merely grunted in response, already half asleep.

Pausing briefly, Inuyasha gathered his thoughts and tried to put them into words. "We're…we're friends, right?"

Kagome nodded against his back, and he felt her arms slacken a bit. "Of course, Inuyasha…You know that."

"Have you ever thought…we could be more than that?"

_I know that we're only friends,_

_I hope this feeling never ends._

_If I could only hold you,_

It's the only thing I want to do… 

The girl leaning against him was silent, and Inuyasha held his breath, waiting anxiously for her response.

"Yes…" she said softly, almost so softly he couldn't hear her. "Yes, I've thought about it." She lifted her head and leaned forward so she could see his face. "Have you?"

Inuyasha snorted, trying to act more like himself to make the situation less awkward. "If I didn't think about it, why would I ask in the first place?"

Kagome smiled, her face tinted a light shade of pink. "Do you…do you want us to be more than friends?" She shied away from him after she asked her question, retreating back to the safe refuge of his shoulder blades.

Face aflame, Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Y-yes…For awhile now…" He bowed his head in shame, silver hair shielding his face from her searching cobalt eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome…I can't control how I feel…"

Eyes shining, Kagome grabbed a fistful of his long silver locks and forcefully lifted him up to face her. She swept his bangs away from his face and smiled genuinely up at him. "You don't have to come up with an explanation. I feel the same."

Eyes widening considerably, Inuyasha sat upright and turned himself around so he could look her in the eye. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

Still smiling, Kagome nodded and leaned in close enough that their noses were brushing against each other. "Only with you…" she said softly, closing the distance between them and brushing her lips tenderly against his. The girl pulled away as quickly as she came and sat down on her knees.

Inuyasha felt his lips tingling from the ghost of a kiss she had placed on his mouth just seconds ago. He blushed crimson to his ears, feeling too timid to meet her eyes. "You're strange…" he muttered, finding himself at a loss for words.

The effect of her actions finally getting to her, Kagome found herself blushing as well. "W-well…You enjoyed it." She accused, bravely meeting his golden gaze.

Resisting the urge to look away, Inuyasha turned redder than he had been and snorted at her. "Keh…" After several tense minutes, he decided to speak again.

"Oi…wench…"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

He took a deep breath before quickly letting it out through his nose. "Don't go through the well."

Enraged, Kagome clenched her fists, nostrils flaring. "What? You can't just order me to do that? What about my family? What about supplies? What about ramen, hmm?"

Shifting his gaze, Inuyasha stared intensely at the tufts of grass growing beside her sleeping bag. "If you want to stay with me like you said you would…You won't go through the well after this is all over and you'll keep your promise."

Frowning in confusion, Kagome stared up at him blankly. Suddenly, the meaning of her words dawned on her and her eyes widened, only to be flooded with sadness. _'That's right…The final battle. It'll come soon, and the well might close…I'll have to choose between this world and my own.' _

Staring solemnly up at him, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face into his chest. "Inuyasha, if the choice was mine, I'd never leave you. Ever. But I can't predict what will happen, so I can't give you an answer right now. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Sighing, Inuyasha realized this was the most he was bound to get from the woman. He didn't hug her back and instead opted to pull her away from his chest altogether and lay her down on her sleeping bag. "Go back to sleep." He said gruffly, preparing to stand and walk away from her.

"Inuyasha?" he heard her whimper.

When the half demon looked at her face, he was assaulted by the scent of oncoming tears. She had never looked so small and vulnerable as she did now, tucked into her bedding with the covers up to her chin, blue eyes teary and sad. Inuyasha felt a pang in his chest, guilt rising up inside him. He bent down to her level and pressed his lips firmly against hers, pouring as much emotion as he'd allow himself to into the kiss. Kagome responded in kind and wrapped her arms around him, silently pleading with him not to leave her.

Inuyasha pulled away, but rested his forehead against her own. "Kagome…I know you have doubts, but trust me…Ever since we met, my thoughts have been only of you."

Smiling happily, Kagome nodded slowly and wiped away a few tears that had managed to trail down her face. "I understand, Inuyasha…Thank you."

Inuyasha grinned at her, exposing his sharp canines. He left a lingering kiss on her forehead before rising to jump back into his tree. "Go to sleep." He ordered, leaping back onto his elevated perch.

In response, Kagome turned on her side and rested her head underneath her arm. She closed her eyes and drifted off, twitching eyelids displaying that she was already dreaming.

Inuyasha smiled and ran his tongue over his chapped lips. He could taste Kagome on him. That thought alone made him smile smugly to himself. Tonight had given him yet another reason to kill that bastard, Naraku even faster. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he let himself drift off to sleep, pictures of Kagome flitting across his mind.

_The first time I caught a glimpse of you,_

_Then all my thoughts, were only of you…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sooo...despite the fact that Inuyasha was more flamboyant than Jakotsu in authentic flamenco garb, I think the story was decent. Just giving you guys a taste of Green Day before they got all political...

Purple iguanas touch you in your sleep...But that can all be prevented if you'll just press that adorable little button down there and review. Don't be shy now...you'll make the iguanas ANGRY.

(I love how I can threaten my readers with handsy lizards and not be sued...P.S. Review.)


End file.
